The Stress of a Wedding
by A-Graceful-Rose
Summary: Lucius and Hermione are engaged. All they have to do now is tell everyone, plan the wedding and go through with it. Will everything go well? A LMHG story. Sequel to 'The Stress of N.E.W.T.S.
1. Chapter 1

(This is my third fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a third attempt, I suppose. It's a sequel to my first fanfic 'The Stress of N.E.W.T.S so I advise you read that first.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter One

It had been a whole week since Lucius had proposed to Hermione and still the couple hadn't told anyone. Hermione wore the ring always but she had placed a disillusion charm on it, so no-one could see it. After a week Lucius was growing impatient.

"Hermione, my love, we should tell everyone. My colleagues. Your friends. Your family. They deserve to know we've found love in this cold, dark world we live in." Lucius explained to Hermione whilst pacing back and forth in his study as she sat watching from the armchair.

"Lucius I agree. We should tell them. We have to take this slow though. Ron and Harry tolerate you but to find out their best friend is marrying you. They may be devastated. I don't want them to feel any negative feelings about this." Hermione said worriedly. Lucius stopped pacing and came over to the armchair, dropping on his knees before Hermione.

"Darling, I love you and want to marry you. I want to marry you as soon as possible. As soon as your N.E.W.T.S are over I want to marry you. We can't marry though until your friends and family know; until everyone knows. That is why I want everyone to be informed, so we can marry. Please Hermione. When you go back to your common room, tell your friends. I will tell the staff. They need to know too." Lucius said, gripping her hand.

"Alright." Hermione sighed. "You're right. We should tell them. I'll tell Harry and Ron. I pray they take the news well. I'll owl my parents as well. I wish they could have met you before you became the man you are now though. If they had seen how much you changed, they would have been so much happier for me. I hope they are pleased that I'm marrying though. They've been saving up for years, hoping their little girl would one day tie the knot. I hope they'll be alright that I'm tying the knot with you, Lucius Malfoy. Even though they're muggles, they'll have heard of you. They even heard about you from me after my 5th year. They'll see your change though and know we're in love. I know they'll approve. I just think they'll be surprised."

Lucius smiled at Hermione and kissed her hand.

"If someone had told me last year that I'd fall in love with a muggle-born witch years younger than me, who was part of the Golden Trio, I would have laughed at their stupidity. Now that it's happened though, I'm laughing at my luck. I'm such a lucky man. I can't wait to have you as my wife, and for me to serve you faithfully as a husband. This new found love is a surprise, not just for your parents and friends, but for you and me as well. We never could have predicted this." Lucius told Hermione. He pulled her out of the armchair and enveloped her in a tight loving embrace. "I love you." He sighed, smelling the sweet scent of her hair.

"I love you too. I also think you're right. This is so surprising. If someone had told me I'd fall in love with the father of my ex-enemy, I'd have laughed too. Or told them they were sick." Lucius laughed into her hair at her comment. "Now it's happened though, I'm happier than I've ever been. Even failing my N.E.W.T.S wouldn't bring me down."

"You won't fail though." Lucius said, pulling away from her "You're much too smart."

"I know, I know." Hermione murmured, smiling at his simple compliment. "I can't believe they start next week. I'm worried."

"Don't be. You'll pass with flying colours. Once your N.E.W.T.S are over, we can marry. We'll have one of the quickest engagements ever." Lucius kissed Hermione's forehead.

"I can't wait. I must go though. It's late and even being a prefect won't stop me getting into trouble for being out of bed so late. I'll tell Harry and Ron, don't worry. Just….be extra nice to them for the next few days." Hermione warned. She kissed Lucius before turning and leaving his room, nervously anticipating her talk with her two best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

(This is my third fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a third attempt, I suppose. It's a sequel to my first fanfic 'The Stress of N.E.W.T.S so I advise you read that first.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter Two

"Grindylow." Hermione whispered the password to the Fat Lady; who, because is so used to seeing Hermione returning late, didn't say anything. The portrait swung open and Hermione stepped through.

The common room was pretty empty because it was past eleven. The only people awake were seventh years and fifth years, studying for their exams.

Harry and Ron were both up.

"Hi Guys." Hermione rushed over, eager to get this over with. They were both revising Charms. "How is your revision going?"

From Ron's grumbles and Harry's moans, she guessed it wasn't going well.

"Alright. Not good. Anyway, could you maybe stop for a while? I've got something to tell you." Hermione asked. The boys happily put their quills down and shut their books. They were slightly surprised Hermione was asking them to stop revising.

"What's up Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione bit her lip and rocked slightly. The boys knew their friend was teetering on the edge of telling them something big.

"I have…news." She said. The boys leaned forward.

"What is it?" Harry asked, excited. Both boys' eyes were wide with excitement. They weren't sure what to expect, new-wise, but what came next was a complete surprise.

"I'm getting married." She said. She raised her left hand, tapped her ring with the wand and took the charm away, revealing the silver ring with the large diamond in the centre.

Harry grabbed her hand roughly, mouth agape, and Ron fell of his chair. People in the common room looked around to stare at the sudden commotion. Some looked curious, others looked angry at the distraction. Slowly Ron bragged his chair and stood himself back up. He sat down and just looked at Hermione, his face so pale that the freckles looked like someone had stuck seeds to his face. Harry meanwhile had released Hermione's hand and was shaking his head in disbelief. He looked up and met Hermione's gaze.

"Who?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"Lucius." Hermione whispered so quietly, neither of them heard her.

"Who?" Ron finally spoke, repeating the question.

"Lucius." She said a little louder. They both heard her that time, and both of them fell of their chairs.

"Lucius Malfoy!" Harry shouted as his back came in contact with the carpeted floor of the common room.

"Shh!" Hermione shushed him. "Not so loud." She begged as people turned to look at them once again. A few had raised eyebrows because of Harry's sudden exclamation of their Potions professor's name. A few fifth years left the common room; annoyed with the noise level of the room. Some seventh years followed, including Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Soon Hermione, Ron, Harry, Parvati and a few fifth years were left.

"How…can you…expect us…to be quiet…when…you've…just told us…you're marrying…Lucius….bloody…Malfoy." Ron says through gritted teeth.

"I expect you to be quiet Ronald Weasley because if you're not quiet everyone here will hear you and I don't want them to know yet. I also expect you to respect my decision Ron." Hermione says powerfully. "I love Lucius more than you can imagine. My feelings for him started as soon as he became a professor here, and they have steadily grown. I recently discovered he felt the same way, and now we are engaged. I came here tonight to tell you because I am a good friend. Now you should be good friends and accept my decision and be happy for me." Hermione said this all in a rush and in a quiet voice, but power emanated from her as she said it. Even surrounding people, who couldn't hear what she was saying, felt it. Some shifted uneasily in their seats. The fifth years left the room quickly and Parvati just sat watching the three friends who were evidently more interesting than her N.E.W.T.S revision. Hermione looked up and glared at her. Parvati took the hint and left. Now Hermione was left alone with her two friends; the common room eerily empty except for the Golden Trio.


	3. Chapter 3

(This is my third fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a third attempt, I suppose. It's a sequel to my first fanfic 'The Stress of N.E.W.T.S so I advise you read that first.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter Three

"You're right Hermione." Harry finally speaks. Ron nods. The three friends had sat there silently for three whole minutes after Parvati had left.

"We're sorry. If you have found love, that's brilliant. Even if it is with Malfoy." Ron said. "I'm just glad he's changed. If you had married him whilst he was still a murdering death eater….well, then we wouldn't have let you go through with it; for your own sake. Now though, he's a better man. It is better you're marrying him now."

"Yeah, Hermione. You marring Lucius the way he is now is acceptable." Harry said.

Hermione beamed at her two friends. Yes, they were putting Lucius down; well the old Lucius, but they were accepting of her decision.

"Are you happy for me?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes." The boys said in unison. Hermione made a choking noise before flinging her arms around them, sobbing with happiness. The boy's, stunned, wrapped their arms around her.

"I'm so glad." She said. "So glad." She hugged them tighter. After a minute or so she pulled away.

"I must go though. I have to send an owl to my parents."

"You mean then don't know?" Ron asked, shocked. Hermione shook her head. Ron's eyebrows rose. "Oh man."

"I know. That's why I need to tell them now. Even if it is past Midnight. I just hope no-one catches me on the way to the Owlery." Hermione says in a worried tone.

"Why don't you use Hedwig or Pig?" Ron says, the idea striking him. Hermione smiles but Harry puts a stop to it by saying.

"You can't. Hedwig is out hunting and won't be back until tomorrow, and Pig is taking that letter to your mum remember." Harry explains. Hermione and Ron's smiles droop. Suddenly, Ron's smile comes back.

"Why don't you borrow Harry's invisibility cloak? That's if he'll let you." Ron says. Hermione nods excitedly.

"That's a great idea. Even better than your first." She says, hugging Ron. She turns to Harry.

"Anything wrong with this plan?" Hermione asks Harry, mockingly. Harry grins and shakes his head. He runs up the stairs to the boys dormitories and comes back a few minutes later, the silvery invisibility cloak clutched in his hands. He throws it to Hermione in a bundle, who grabs it gratefully. "Thanks." She says. She reaches into one of her inner pockets and takes out a letter. "I wrote this the night Lucius proposed. I just haven't sent it yet. I'll do it now." She explained. The boys nodded at her. She stood up, letter in one hand and cloak in the other. She wrapped the cloak around herself and walked out of the common room, past the Fat Lady who was confused and asking who'd left, and towards the Owlery. She was ecstatic that her friends were pleased for her. She just hoped her parents were the same.

She got to the Owlery in ten minutes time, after having to stop for about three minutes when Peeves entered a corridor she was in. She ran up the stairs to the Owlery and ran inside. She wasn't the only person in there.


	4. Chapter 4

(This is my third fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a third attempt, I suppose. It's a sequel to my first fanfic 'The Stress of N.E.W.T.S so I advise you read that first.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter Four

Hermione dropped the cloak to the floor and rushed over the other occupant, who was fast asleep on the floor, leaning against the wall. She crouched down next to the person, and shook their shoulder gently. Slowly their eyes opened.

"Hermione?" Lucius said weakly as he woke.

"Lucius. What are you doing here?" she asked, hugging him tightly. She pulled him to his feet as he answered.

"I came here to wait for you. I know you'd be sending the letter to your parents, and I wanted to be here for you when you did, as I couldn't be there when you told your friends." Lucius exclaimed.

"Oh honey." Hermione hugged him again "that's so sweet and considerate."

"What did they say by the way?" Lucius asked, smiling at Hermione's compliments. "I'm guessing it went well, as you're not crying, but I could be wrong. So?"

"You're right, it went well." Hermione told him. "They are both accepting and pleased for me. They're glad I'm marrying you the way you are now. If you had been your old self they wouldn't have let me." Hermione told him. Lucius scowled slightly before brightening.  
"I agree. It's excellent you're marrying me now and not then." Lucius nodded. "Now, this letter."

"Oh yes. Here it is." Hermione produced the letter and handed it to him.

"Mind if I read?" he asked. Hermione shook her head. He opened the letter and read it, his eyes scanning down the page. He smiled more with each passing sentence as Hermione explained to her parents how she'd been attracted to a teacher for some time, but then she had fallen in love with him and him with her, and how they were now engaged to be married. At the end of the letter before signing it, she had asked for their blessings. Lucius closed the letter up and sealed it before attaching it to an owl for Hermione and sending it off. He turned to Hermione and gripped her arms gently.

"They will understand and send their blessings. Don't you worry." Lucius said comfortingly as he hugged Hermione again, kissing her passionately.

"I won't." Hermione said, as she took Lucius's hand and the two of them walked out of the Owlery together. Hermione picked up Harry's invisibility cloak as they left.

Lucius led her all the way to the North tower for the second time this term. He made no efforts at concealing his feelings this time, and instead of kissing her hadn he kissed her lips. The Fat Lady was awake, but she averted her gaze. Once the two finished their kiss, the Fat Lady swung open without even asking for the password.

"Goodnight Hermione." Lucius said gently, blowing her a kiss. Hermione mimed catching it.

"Goodnight Lucius." She replied before walking inside. She waved at him from inside the common room but then the portrait closed and she could no longer see him. She wandered up to her Dormitory.

On the other side of the portrait Lucius was talking to the Fat Lady.

"Yes. We're allowed to kiss. After all, we're engaged." Lucius smiled.

"Really!" the Fat Lady said, her eyes wide with this new gossip. Lucius knew by tomorrow evening this piece of information would be all around the school. No matter. Hermione's friends and parents knew, as did the staff because he'd told them all earlier, so all is well. Lucius winked at the Fat Lady and turned on his heel, striding swiftly away. He was smirking happily to himself.

Up in the girls' dormitories, Hermione was entering hers. She opened the door, expecting to find all four occupants asleep, and was surprised to see Lavender and Parvati awake; as well as the other two seventh year girls they shared with. The four girls rushed over to her, wanting to know what news she had told Ron and Harry earlier, as it had obviously been something big.


	5. Chapter 5

(This is my third fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a third attempt, I suppose. It's a sequel to my first fanfic 'The Stress of N.E.W.T.S so I advise you read that first.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter Five

"We know you told Harry and Ron something really important earlier because of the way they reacted. We all want to know what it is!" Lavender demanded. "So tell us pleased."

"I'm getting married." Hermione announced. The girls reacted in almost the opposite way to Ron and Harry. They ran towards Hermione, squealing with excitement.

"When is the big day?"

"Who are your bridesmaids?"

Who's the lucky man?"

The questions surrounded Hermione as each girl eagerly asked for details. They brought Hermione a mug of hot chocolate and sat her down on her bed, before running off to their own beds with mugs of hot chocolate.

"My fiancé and I haven't arranged a date, or the bridesmaids, or anything like that. We only got engaged last week, and only told my friends and family this evening. The man I'm marrying is…well….Professor Malfoy. We're getting married. Lucius and I." Hermione explained to the girls as they all sat on their beds drinking their hot chocolate. The girls all gasped, thought not with horror, but with admiration and possibly envy.

"You lucky girl!" Lavender exclaimed "I wish it were me. Oh don't worry Hermione." Lavender added at Hermione's expression "I'm not going to steal your fiancé."

The girls all laughed and sipped their drinks.

"So. What is he like in bed?" one of their roommates asked daringly. Hermione gasped and the four girls laughed at her.

"Oh come on, tell us." Parvati begged, her eyes wide with anticipation, mug grasped between her hands.

"I can't." Hermione said apologetically, raising one hand to say sorry. The girls moaned.

"Aw, why?" the other roommate asked. "Please…." She begged.

"I can't, I really can't." Hermione said. She went on to explain, ignoring the girls cries of unfairness. "It's not that I don't want to, it's actually that I can't. We haven't…made love yet."

This time it was her four roommates turns to gasp.

"You haven't had sex?" Lavender asked, unbelievingly. Hermione nodded.

"That's right. I told Lucius I've been saving myself for marriage and he respects that. In fact, I think he loves the idea that he'll be the first and last man I'll even make love to. He'll be my one and only." Hermione told them in a simpering voice. The girls oohed and aahed romantically.

"That is so romantic." Lavender said. "I wish I'd done that." The other three girls nodded. Hermione realised she was the only virgin in the room. She didn't mind though.

"Well….when you're hitched, you'll have to tell us what he's like in bed." Parvati said, sipping her drink. The girls nodded to one another; they all want to head how good the staff Sex God is at sex.

"Maybe." Hermione replied. The girls whined. "Oh…alright."

The girls cheered.

"Great. I've always wondered what he'd be like. I mean, come on. He's the staff Sex God!" the second seventh year girl said. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Really?" she said, disbelieving.

"Yeah. Almost the entire female population in the school thinks he's really hot. Most of the female staff wants to bed him, and the female students' just want to snog him; the virgins that is. Us experienced students want to try him out in the sack as well." The student explained "but like Lavender said Hermione, you're the one marrying him, so none of us will try anything."

Hermione smiled graciously, no longer worried. She was all warm inside though, at finding out that her fiancé was the most fancied man in school; and he wanted her.

"It's almost like he's a male veela." The first student added and the girls nodded.

"Anyway, enough said about Hermione's fiancé, girls. Let's have a toast!" Parvati exclaimed her new idea. The girls nodded their head in agreement and stood off their beds. They all ran over to Hermione's bed.

"A toast…to Hermione and Lucius Malfoy. May they be in love forever more, and have a long and fruitful marriage." One of the seventh year girls said.

"And lots of sex!" the second one added. All the girls laughed and knocked their mugs of hot chocolate against each others and against Hermione's.

"Cheers." They all said in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

(This is my third fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a third attempt, I suppose. It's a sequel to my first fanfic 'The Stress of N.E.W.T.S so I advise you read that first.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter Six

After their toast the girls had drained their drinks and hugged Hermione. Each girl had rushed off to the en-suite bathroom to brush their teeth, and then they had dived under their covers and fallen asleep after ten minutes or so of gossiping.

Hermione had laid awake thinking about the wedding. She and Lucius hadn't really discussed it yet. Would it be almost entirely up to her, or would Lucius make the decisions about their big day.

Now that she thought about it Hermione knew what she wanted. Hermione, growing up, had never been a girly girl, so she hadn't spent hours of her childhood playing 'Bridesmaids' or thinking about her wedding or drawing dressed. So, as a result, Hermione had never thought about it. Now she had though, she knew what she wanted.

A simple wedding.

She wanted to be wed in a small church in the countryside with just her friends and family present, and Lucius's friends and family; if he had any that wished to come. If he had no-one it wouldn't matter, her friends and family would welcome him as part of them. The church would have stained glass windows that would cast colourful lights on the inside of the church. The pews would be comfortable, and there would be only a few of them. The church would be sat on top of a hill, with a small village close by, and wonderful views surrounding it. There wouldn't be a graveyard by the church, as they're simply too scary. Hopefully the village and church would be near the coast, so that if you looked out into the distance; you'd be able to see the sea.

Hermione would want Lucius to wear either a simple black muggle suit or dark green wizarding dress robes. Maybe even both; the suit for the wedding and the dress robes for the reception party. Yes, that seemed the better idea. She'd walk up the aisle towards a handsomely dressed Lucius Malfoy, wearing a muggle groom's outfit. Then, after the wedding, when they had their party, he would wear dark green wizarding robes; which Hermione would be able to take off him later that night. Hermione smiled.

Hermione's dress on the other hand was a harder decision. This was the part Hermione though over the most. She said she wanted a simple wedding, so part of her was saying a simple white gown with long flowing sleeves would do, but another part of her was asking for an intricately detailed dress with glitter, beading, sequins and other similar things. Although Hermione would love to wear a dress like that on her special day, she would prefer to wear the simple dress, because that is what fitted in with her simple wedding. Also, beautiful dresses are too distracting, like at Fleur and Bill's wedding. Yes, the simple dress will do. She'd look slightly medieval in her dress, and she'd have a ring of white roses on her head, supporting the veil.

Hermione knew Lucius had no-one to be best man, so hopefully he wouldn't mind having Harry and Ron being his joint best men. They were fonder of Lucius now than they ever had been, and would be able to represent both Lucius and Hermione. Hermione wished Draco were alive though, so he could be the best man. Unfortunately, he wasn't, so Harry and Ron would have to replace him.

Hermione hoped to have Ginny, Lavender and Parvati as her bridesmaids; if Lucius had no female friends or relatives to be used. She'd have them dressed in pale blue/grey dresses, the exact shade of Lucius's eyes.

Hermione smiled as she pictured the mental image of her in her beautifully simple dress, Lucius in his suit, the small picturesque church, and her friends and family. She hoped Lucius liked her ideas, so they could have that exact wedding.

Hermione got out of bed quietly, so she wouldn't wake her roommates, and wandered into the common room. She took out some parchment and a quill, and wrote all her ideas down; so that when she woke up a few hours later, if she had forgotten them, she would still have them recorded somewhere. Then she would tell Lucius her ideas. Smiling to herself, Hermione wandered back up to her dormitory with the plan for her wedding in the parchment she held in her right hand. Hermione walked over to her bed, put the parchment on her bedside table, and fell asleep, eager to tell Lucius her ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

(This is my third fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a third attempt, I suppose. It's a sequel to my first fanfic 'The Stress of N.E.W.T.S so I advise you read that first.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter Seven

The next morning Hermione had woken up early. She showered and dressed for the day, grabbed the parchment, and headed out of the North Tower to meet Lucius before breakfast. She knocked on his private bedroom door and he opened it. Lucius had always been an early riser.

"Good Morning my love." He greeted her with a kiss. Hermione held him close as she kissed back. Then she pulled away excitedly and said.

"Morning honey. I've got ideas for our wedding day!"

"Already?" Lucius said, raising an eyebrow. He'd been expecting this. Hermione nodded and handed him the parchment. Lucius read through her ideas, his smile growing wider and wider. Eventually he looked up.

"I love it. All of it." He said smiling. "This wedding is perfect. Let's do it. Although, you know I'd have enough money to give you the most expensive, splendid, un-simple wedding ever." Hermione nodded "And you still want this small, romantic, simple wedding?" Hermione nodded. Lucius hugged her "I love you more than ever, if that's even possible. Not because you're saving me money, but because you want a wedding to show you care, not that you're rich. I love you, and I can't wait to have this wedding with you." Lucius released her from his hug and smiled at her brightly. His smile faltered slightly all of a sudden. "I won't have anyone there for me, you're aware of this."

"I know. I'm sorry." Hermione said, holding his hand "But you'll be a part of my family." Lucius smiled at her.

"Brilliant. I hope the Grangers accept me, and the fact that their daughter is now Hermione Malfoy."

"My parents will accept you, don't worry. I can't believe I'm going to become Hermione Malfoy. I hadn't even thought about that. You sure you don't mind me having your last name?" Hermione asked

"And why would I?" Lucius asked, puzzled.

"I'm muggle-born. The Malfoy family is one of the oldest, purest wizarding families. Won't I be marring the name?" Hermione asked. Lucius looked shocked before leaning down and kissing her lips softly. Then he whispered in her ears.

"Not a chance."

Hermione hugged him tightly, pleased he had reaffirmed her.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast." Lucius said, holding Hermione's hand. She nodded and followed him out, heading towards the Great Hall. On the way Hermione asked.

"Do all the staff know about us by the way?"

"Yes. I told them all last night after you left. Most of them are pleased for us, although I think some of the female staff, Professor Sinistra especially, are disappointed I'm engaged. Madam Pince already knew of course. She knew the night I proposed to you. Headmistress McGonagall said she didn't mind the fact a student and teacher were having a relationship by the way; which was surprising, coming from her."

"You're right it is. She's a very strict and stern person. Brilliant teacher though, one of my favourites." Hermione said. The couple had reached the Great Hall. Hermione pried her hand from Lucius's, although she didn't want to. She loved the feeling of her hand in his. "I'd best go in alone. They don't know about us yet."

"I think you'll find most of them do." Lucius said.

"How?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"The Fat Lady." Lucius explained. "She knew about us, and you know how much she and that friend of hers love gossip. It would have spread like wild-fire."

"So you're sure people know." Hermione asked to check. Lucius nodded. "If they do, it's acceptable for us to enter together…hand in hand?" she asked hopefully. Lucius grinned in a Harry and Ron-like way and took her hand in his. Then he pushed open the Great Hall doors and they walked in together, as a couple very much in love.


	8. Chapter 8

(This is my third fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a third attempt, I suppose. It's a sequel to my first fanfic 'The Stress of N.E.W.T.S so I advise you read that first.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter Eight

Whispers surrounded Hermione and Lucius as they entered the Great Hall. Hermione looked around to see the various reactions.

First of all she saw Ginny Weasley who was beaming at her and waving. She was giving Hermione the thumbs up and miming something about a ring; she obviously knew. Hermione felt better at seeing her positive reaction.

Next she saw Harry and Ron, who were next to Ginny. She felt even better when she saw their reactions. The two of them were miming kissing actions. Their attempts at trying to amuse her were working, and showed their ease at the situation.

Hermione saw the rest of the Gryffindor students. Most looked pleased for her, some looked envious; they were girls, and some looked shocked but no-one looked angry. Neville looked slightly nervous but he always looked that way; Hermione assumed it's probably because Lucius is an ex-death eater and it had been a death eater who'd tortured his parents to insanity.

The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students looked happy for Hermione, although some of the students looked angry; these students were ones whose families had been badly affected by Death Eaters. Almost of the female students looked jealous. In fact, two first year girls were crying in each others arms.

The Slytherin students were eyeing the couple with shock. Most were angry that a pure-blooded wizard like Lucius had picked a mudblood witch like Hermione. Some looked pleased for the couple though, as like Lucius, they had changed.

The staff table was similar to all the student tables. Most teachers looked pleased for them, some of the female teachers looked envious and one teacher looked angry; Rebeus Hagrid. He still strongly disliked Death-eaters since Snape killed Dumbledore. Hermione would explain everything to him later.

"I've got to go have breakfast with my friends. You go eat at the staff table. Talk to Hagrid for me. Give him this. I love you." Hermione took out some parchment and a quill and scribbled a quick note. Lucius took it and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too." He whispered before walking to the staff table.

At this public display of affection most people looked pleased for them, some disgusted because of the age gap, and a few more girls had started crying and looking sullen.

Hermione put the quill and parchment away then wondered over to her friends. She sat next to Ginny.

"Let me see it!" She practically screamed, grabbing Hermione's hand. She gasped at the size of the diamond, and then she hugged Hermione. "Oh well done!"

Hermione grinned.

"Morning 'Mione." Ron greeted her, a mouthful of toast.

"Hi Hermione." Harry greeted her, a mouthful of sausage.

Hermione looked at the two of them distastefully, before smiling and serving herself some breakfast. She ate and talked to her three friends. She asked Ginny to be a bridesmaid, and she had broken down crying, hugging her. Then Hermione wandered over to Parvati and Lavender and asked them the same thing. They reacted the exact same way. Hermione was exhausted by the time she wandered over and asked Ron and Harry to be the joint best men. They hadn't reacted the same way as the girls, but they were both rejoicing their important roles to play in the wedding.

When she finished eating Hermione walked towards the staff table. A few people watched, including her friends. She went over to Lucius and told him that they now had Bridesmaids and Best Men. Their plans for their wedding in a fortnight's time, after her exams, were steam-rolling ahead. She blew Lucius a kiss before wandering over to Hagrid and checking he was alright. He had read the letter and was now congratulating Hermione in his gruff voice. She smiled.

"Thanks Hagrid. I'm glad you're alright with it. I'd love it if you came to the wedding. Will you?" She asked.

"O' course I will 'Mione." He replied, his eyes swimming with tears.

"Good. I'll send you an invite sometime soon. I've got to go to lessons now. Bye Hagrid." She waved, as she walked away from the staff table. She waved at Lucius who waves back, blowing her a kiss. She mimed catching it. She walked to Harry and Ron, and together the Golden Trio left to go to their first lesson.


	9. Chapter 9

(This is my third fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a third attempt, I suppose. It's a sequel to my first fanfic 'The Stress of N.E.W.T.S so I advise you read that first.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter Nine

All day the seventh year students had worked hard.

The next day they worked equally hard.

Throughout the entire week, they worked hard revising for their N.E.W.T exams, just as the fifth year students revised for their O.W.L exams.

The weekend was crammed full of revision, and Hermione was particularly feeling the pressure. What kept her sane was Lucius, who visited her several times a day. He always made her take a break, and he also helped her revise. On Monday she was nervously awaiting her first exam. Potions. Lucius told her in private she'd definitely get an Outstanding, because all her work that year had been to that standard. That had made her feel more confident as she brewed her potion. The practical exam went wonderfully, as did the written exam. Hermione returned to Gryffindor tower that evening, feeling she'd got that Outstanding after all.

The next day Hermione worked brilliantly through her Charms and Transfiguration practical exams. In the evening she'd had her Astronomy practical.

Throughout the rest of the week Hermione took several practical exams and written exams, and revised long into the night. The stress of N.E.W.T.S was getting to her, but Lucius was there for her the entire time.

After her last exam, in Muggle Studies, Hermione collapsed in a fit of laughter and tears at the same time; as the weight of the exams was lifted off her shoulders. Lucius had held her, rocking her.

The entire seventh and fifth years had worked tremendously hard and now they were all completely relaxed now their work had finished.

Ron and Harry had thrown a party for the two year groups on the Friday night and most students wondered how they got all the food and drink. They had followed in Fred and George's footsteps from years before, by using the Mauraders map, but they didn't tell anyone that. The party had continued way into the night, and McGonagall hadn't even tried telling them to quiet down.

Hermione was extremely happy now the exams were over, but unlike everyone else who was happy because it meant less work, she was happy because it meant he wedding was in two days. As she climbed the stairs to her dormitory she was talking to Ginny about it. They entered Hermione's dormitory to find all her roommates in there, and he female friends from all the other year groups too. Ginny turned to her.

"You're getting married in two days time Hermione. We couldn't exactly not let you have a hen party now could we?" Ginny teased. The girls cheered and Hermione grinned.

Out came the butterbeer and firewhiskey, out came the treats, sweets and snacks, out came the male stripper ("It's a Muggle tradition I know, but we had to get one. Luckily we found this fit, young wizard in an advert in the back of Witch Weekly" Ginny had told her) and the presents.

The party had continued noisily, into the early hours of the morning. There had been dancing, eating, drinking and watching. The stripped had gone down a treat, and although Hermione had tried to back out, she found herself enjoying it; although she was thinking about Lucius whilst it went on.

Hermione was tipsy, full of food, and surrounded by friends and wonderful presents. Some were thoughtful like photo albums, some were useful like 'his and hers' wand pouches and some were naughty like the kinky sex toy selection that Lavender and Parvati and bought Hermione. The girls had all laughed as Hermione went through every item, raising each one up; it was her expression apparently that made it so funny.

After the girls had cleared off to their own dormitory's, the girls had cleared up their own rather quickly, and then gone to bed. Ginny was camping out in their dormitory, because she was Hermione's best friend, and didn't want to sleep in her own dormitory.

The girls talked until sunlight began to stream in through window. Then they had drifted off to sleep, each dreaming of the wedding which was going to happen on Sunday; a month after Lucius had stumbled across Hermione in the corridor.


	10. Chapter 10

(This is my third fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a third attempt, I suppose. It's a sequel to my first fanfic 'The Stress of N.E.W.T.S so I advise you read that first.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter Ten

Saturday had been full of preparation. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who had been exceptionally pleased with Hermione's announcement of marriage, flew up to prepare the wedding. Mrs. Granger had bought a dress for Hermione and brought it up to make alterations so it fitted Hermione perfectly.

The dress was pure white and long; the skirt part skimmed the floor. The neckline was low, rounded and off the shoulder. The sleeves were batwing sleeves and were lovely and flowing. The dress was made of a lovely soft fabric like velvet and silk, almost a mixture between the two. It had hardly any decoration except around the neckline, the hemline of the skirt and the hemlines of the sleeves; where there was a sewn pattern of white roses. It was a remarkably beautiful dress. She also had some lovely silver jewelry to wear in the shape of roses. Underneath her dress she would be wearing a lovely new bra and g-string set. On the left cup of the bra she had a silver serpent, and on the right cup she had a golden lion. The same was repeated on the front of the g-string. Hermione had laughed when she'd seen them; they'll probably be a pleasant surprise for Lucius. She looked forward to him taking them off her on their wedding night. Saturday's preparation had been fun.

Lucius had also had his black suit and white shirt fitted on Saturday, as well has his Dark Green wizarding robes. Hermione hadn't seen them though, just as he hadn't seen her dress. Lucius's suit was very smart and pristine, it fitted him perfectly. He also had a black ribbon to tie his hair back with, and a pocket in which he'd have a white rose. His robes were dark green but they had a silver serpent sewn on one sleeve and golden lion sewn on the other. He had had fun having his clothes adjusted to fit him. He'd also found his boxers amusing. They were red; one of the Gryffindor colours, decorated with silver serpents and golden lions.

Ginny, Parvati and Lavender had an extremely fun Saturday as their dressed were fitted. They were long like Hermione's but they had bell sleeves and a corset styled top. They were a grey/blue colour with silver roses sewn into the necklines and hemlines of the skirts and sleeves. The girls had had a giggly afternoon, with Molly Weasley and Mrs. Granger chatting away to each other about their little girls growing up, and how one day it will be Ginny's turn ("Oh Mum!" Ginny had moaned in exasperation). The three girls looked lovely in their dresses, but they didn't take away Hermione's 'limelight'.

Ron and Harry had messed around during their fittings, so that Mrs. Weasley had put hexes on both of them. They calmed down after that. They were both wearing navy blue suits for the wedding ceremony, and for the reception they'd be wearing black dress robes.

Lucius had paid for everyone's clothes, especially Ron's and Ginny's who couldn't really afford them. That had made everyone favour him even more, because he did it out of kindness; not because Hermione made him, or because he wanted to butter everyone up, but because he wanted to.

The night before the wedding everyone had had a little party for both Lucius and Hermione. Lucius had had a small stag night with Ron and Harry; so it wasn't brilliant. They didn't even think to have a stripper. They just sat around talking about Hermione. Ron and Harry liked Lucius a lot more after that; as they learnt how much he appreciated her, respected her and love her. The party didn't go on too late though because everyone had to be up early the next morning to take several portkeys out into the countryside. They had found the perfect church, just like Hermione wanted. Lucius and Hermione had kissed one another good night, before going their separate ways. They wouldn't see each other until the ceremony; and they were definitely looking forward to it.


	11. Chapter 11

(This is my third fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a third attempt, I suppose. It's a sequel to my first fanfic 'The Stress of N.E.W.T.S so I advise you read that first.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter Eleven

Sunday morning was hectic and busy.

The boys were running around getting their clothes together, as were the girls. The bathrooms were filled with people who were washing, cleaning, plucking, shaving, cleansing, moisturizing and brushing teeth etc.

Harry, Ron and Lucius were the first to get ready. They were dressed in muggle attire, and were going to change in the church.

An hour or so after them, the girls were ready too. They were also in muggle attire, and had their dresses packed away, including their dresses for the reception party which they'd bought themselves (Lucius had paid for them).

Together they had all left for the church.

Once they were there they started getting themselves ready all over again. Everyone dressed themselves. Hermione fell into hysterics about 'what if Lucius changes his mind' which everyone knew he wouldn't and as a result they had to redo her makeup; the second time looked even better than the first.

Soon enough, guests began to arrive. There were several members of staff; Hagrid, McGonagall, Flitwick and Madam Pince. Quite a few of Hermione's school friends, who also happened to be Lucius's pupils. There were several members of the Order of the Phoenix such as Tonks and Lupin. Then there was Hermione's family, which wasn't very extensive, the Weasley family, Harry and that was about it.

Hermione stared through a small gap in the door and looked out into the church. All her friends and family were there, spread out in the pews, ready for her to enter. She couldn't see Lucius as he was at the very front, with the Wizard vicar who was conducting the magical matrimonial service, and was obscured from view.

Suddenly, Ginny tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione jumped.

"The ceremony is about to start Hermione. Come on, get over there, and get ready to get married." Ginny smiled. Hermione nodded and walked with Ginny over to the door which she and her three Bridesmaids were going to walk through. Hermione's father appeared and held his arm out for Hermione to take. She grabbed it.

"Thanks Dad."

"Don't worry Darling. I'm here for my little girl's wedding day." He said, kissing her forehead briefly, just as the music started. He pulled her veil down over her face and faced forward with her on his arm, and Ginny, Lavender and Parvati lined up before them.

The doors were pulled open and the crowd turned to look at her. They watched at the three bridesmaids came out, and Hermione followed. All Hermione could see through her veil were smiling faces.

Hermione walked down the aisle in tune to the wedding music, and she could hear the crown oohing and aahing at her simple beauty. She reached the front. The bridesmaids took her flowers and walked to the side, standing opposite Harry and Ron who grinned at their friend who was about to get married. Hermione felt her father lift her veil and kiss her forehead again.

"See you in a bit Sweetheart, when you're a married woman." Then he walked away and sat next to Hermione's mother, who was already emotional. Lucius suddenly appeared and took Hermione's hand, pulling her towards the vicar. She looked at Lucius for the first time and he looked amazing! His suit was perfect, his skin flawless and his hair tied back impeccably. He looked handsome.

Lucius was thinking along the same lines. Hermione looked so beautiful. She was wearing makeup but it was natural looking; Lucius thought she'd be just as beautiful without it though. Her hair was in loose curls piled on top of her head, a few tendrils hanging down. Her brown eyes were wide with anticipation and excitement, and her lips were parted slightly. She looked beautiful.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Witches and Wizards. Magic folk and Muggles alike. We are all gathered here today to witness the wedding of Lucius Malfoy to Hermione Granger." The vicar began.

The service went wonderfully. Hermione and Lucius had each written their own vows, and they were both beautifully written. Lucius's was poetic and Hermione's was story-like. At the end of the vows, all the women in the building were teary-eyed, and quite a few of the men as well; Hagrid especially. Lucius and Hermione had placed silver rings on each others fingers; that had a serpent and a lion engraved into them as well as the couple's names.

"You may now kiss the bride." The vicar announced after magically sealing them together in a lifetime matrimonial bond. Lucius and Hermione smiled as he said those well awaited words. They grasped each other tightly and kissed passionately as several camera's went off; both muggle and wizard cameras.

The couple turned and faced the crowd who were applauding and cheering. They walked down the aisle and out into the church courtyard, followed by the Bridesmaids, the Best men and the people who'd watched the service. Hermione and Lucius were hugged by their friends and families, before the photos began.

For the next half an hour hundreds of photos were taken of various groups. It was a very joyous experience. Then a carriage had arrived, which was going to take Lucius and Hermione to the nearby village where they were having the reception. The crowd would follow on foot.

Once there, everyone changed into their other outfits. There was a brilliant feast, several speeches and dancing throughout the afternoon. Everyone looked wonderful in their clothes, and Hermione especially loved Lucius's dress robes. She was still in her Bridal gown.

The party ended late that evening, and everyone had hugged the couple goodbye, wishing them well on their honeymoon. They were going to apparate to Paris where they'd be staying for a few days, before apparating to several other places. They'd be gone a month. The Weasleys would be looking after Hermione and Lucius's gifts until they returned. It was the Grangers, Harry and the Weasleys who were last to leave. They all said their personal goodbyes. Then Lucius and Hermione grabbed their suitcases and apparated to Paris for their honeymoon, which would be the start of their new life together.


End file.
